the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Q07E01 - Sugar and Spice and Everything Naughty
This episode features approximately the first half of the story Cinnamon Sugar by MalfoysMuggleMrs. Episode Summary Ginny is fighting her attraction to the ethereal blonde, but things start to heat up on a warm summer day down by the Black Lake. Notable Moments * Danny reps the bed fan and his subsequent need for wearing socks and a onesie to bed. * Lyndsay's doing her part to bring "a whole different kettle of squids" to the masses. * The hosts celebrate the legalization of gay marriage in Australia (not actually legal at that point; it was just a referendum result in favour of legalizing). Australian accents are anticipated. * Allie does a solid Luna impersonation. * Lyndsay jokes that Ginny is using the owl seduction method of extending her long leg. * Lyndsay apparently has a fondness for braids. Danny does not. * Allie misreads "Guna" and then eventually dubs the ship that name, but pronounced "Huna" * They joke they should have a consent bell that they can ring when consent is clearly established. They workshop a few sound effects. * They then decide they need a cheating sound effect too. * Lyndsay realizes she missed her calling as a Radio Shock Jock. * Danny's grandma apparently had a previous life as a dog bark sound effect on the radio. * "'Friends don't let other friends take off their pants, Gin.' I have that exact bumper sticker on my car" ~ Lyndsay * Allie tells a story about how her dad had a second hand car with some sexually suggestive bumper stickers that he just left on. * The hosts vote that honeydew is the worst melon (though Danny leans towards cantaloupe). ** "Cantaloupe, honeydew you want to go to Australia?" ~ Danny * Allie jokes that the merpeople and the giant squid are enjoying the show. * "We're just going to overlook calling them 'lower lips'?" ~ Lyndsay * White underwear voted the most embarrassing underwear, nude being a close second. * Hosts joke that the Quibbler probably has amazing, out-there sex tips, probably involving Nargles in some form. * "Taste the rainbow" ~ Lyndsay (whispered). ** "The rainbow's just red." ~ Danny (whispered). * Hosts wonder which cinnamon candy Ginny would taste like. * Gasping Lyndsay * "If the lake is a rollin', don't come a strollin'." ~ Lyndsay * The marjoram joke is born. Lyndsay and Danny think she's trying to say "margarine", but Allie Googles it and proves them wrong. Episode commentary ends with an improvised remixed version of "Marjoram" sung to the tune of Beach Boys' "Barbara Ann". Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Super sexy and steamy. Danny: Up * Liked that Ginny had the power, but Luna had the control. * Sensual, sexy, and beautiful Lyndsay: Up * Loves her melon jokes Potterotics Shout Outs * The hosts gush over Emily's Marauders bobsled meme and her post about magical sex positions ** The Death Eater: A rimjob (complete with visceral sound effects) ** The Dobby: Sex only in socks (Rachel's idea) ** Gilderoy Lock-her-heart: When you look at yourself in a mirror during sex (Emily H's idea) ** The Chocolate Frog: Surprise anal (Mary) ** The Common Room: Celebration of a frequently entered vagina. * Kylie made them Deathly Swallows cross stitches. Allie's says "All is Possible" underneath hers as a nod to her tramp stamp. * Nessie's wallpapers were advertised. * Danny requests Chelsea do a Google analysis on "marjoran" searches. * Harry-oke songs are played at the end of the episode: ** Victoria Rose - Lily (Cover of Dolly Parton's "Jolene") - themed around season 4 ** Emily - Cover of Stayin' Alive themed around season 4 ** Hilary - Cover of ABBA's Gimme Gimme Gimme ** Mystery Potterotic - A second cover of Stayin' Alive ** Hilary - Cover of Edwin Starr's "War" Category:2017 Category:Episode Category:Quickies Category:Quickie 7 Category:Reader: Allie Category:Quickies and Specials Category:3 Wands Up Category:Danny: Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Lyndsay: Up